Different
by Bonnie Caledonia
Summary: Well, I think the title is summery enough. This is definitely different.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay this one is most assuredly AU. I tried not to make the characters OOC, but they've never been in this kind of situation so I didn't have much to go on. Hopefully it's not too bad.

Chapter 1

Jane had finally emerged from his attic after spending the entire afternoon working there. Well maybe not working the _whole_ afternoon, but a person needs a catnap from time to time to recharge the brain cells. Anyway, he'd just finished making himself a cup of tea and was heading to his couch in the bullpen when he glanced through the open door of Lisbon's office. What he saw made him do a double-take and freeze mid-step. Lisbon was sitting at her desk doing paperwork, nothing unusual there, but how and with whom she was doing it certainly was.

She had her left leg propped up on the desk, her right leg folded up under her so she looked like she was sitting half Indian style, and her left arm holding a (wait for it) baby, a year old or so, securely in the makeshift human cradle she had constructed with her limbs. With her last remaining appendage, her right hand, she was writing her reports. Besides all this the woman was shoeless, shocking!

Jane moved toward Lisbon's office door in astonishment, his mouth hanging open slightly. What in the world was Agent Teresa Lisbon of the CBI doing cradling a baby in her office while writing reports?

Normally Lisbon would've noticed Jane standing conspicuously in her doorway, however, at the moment the only person she was paying any mind to was the bundle of joy making goo-goo noises at her. She set her pen aside and gave the infant the sought after attention. She cooed at the baby in soft tones unaware of the audience currently staring at herself and the child.

Jane shook himself out of his daze and cleared his throat in an effort to make himself known. As soon as Lisbon looked up at him Jane gestured to her small guest and fixed her with a quizzical expression.

"Oh, hey Jane."

She smiled at him, obviously she was unembarrassed by the position her consultant had found her in.

"This is Mickey. Cho and I found him when we went to question that homeless guy. He had a note with him. His name and a number were on it."

"Whose number was it?"

"His grandparents. They'll come get him as soon as they can. They live on the east coast so probably sometime tomorrow."

"So, why isn't he with Child Services?"

"They couldn't take him for some reason. I said I'd keep him 'till his family gets here."

Jane nodded his head in acknowledgment then watched as Mickey grabbed a fistful of Lisbon's hair and pulled. She didn't seem at all annoyed by it; she simply extracted her hair from the baby's grasp and replaced it with her finger. The little tyke apparently appreciated it given the way he pulled it not his mouth and began to suck loudly. This didn't faze Lisbon either; she merely stroked Mickey's soft downy brown hair and spoke tenderly to him.

"Aww, poor little guy. I'll bet you're hungry, huh?"

Jane walked toward Lisbon and Mickey, placed the teacup he had brought with him from the kitchenette on the desk, knelt down beside them, reached out his hand and smoothed over the soft skin of the baby's cheek with his forefinger. Mickey's dark brown eyes shifted from Lisbon's to Jane's face. Suddenly he released her finger and shot the newly discovered adult a toothless grin. The consultant sent back a (toothy) grin of his own. The kid them commandeered the finger Jane still had to the boy's face and stuck it in his mouth with a happy gurgle. Above him Jane heard, to his surprise, a soft giggle. In all the years he'd known her he'd never heard Lisbon giggle. It was a rather cute sound and Jane found that it made him feel comfortably warm inside.

"Sorry buddy," she apologized. "You won't get anything out of that."

"Do we have anything here we can give him?" Jane asked.

"No, but I sent Rigsby out to get some stuff for him. He should be back any time."

Mickey, upon finding Lisbon was indeed right and that neither hers nor Jane's finger yielded the wished for result, pushed Jane's hand away and started to fuss.

"Oh, it's okay honey," Lisbon soothed. "You'll get something to eat soon."

Securing her hair over her shoulder with one hand, Lisbon leaned down and pressed a make-it-all-better kiss to the imp's tummy. Mickey burbled happily his hunger momentarily forgotten.

Lisbon's action had brought her face much closer to Jane's and suddenly he was feeling more than a little tingly and a bit overheated.

Abruptly he stood, mumbled that he had to do something or other, picked up his cup of now cold tea, and bolted from Lisbon's office. He headed back to the kitchenette to make himself some fresh tea, and, after having finished, returned to the attic. He needed to clear his head.

Later that evening Jane came back from his now gloomy and dimly lit thinking room. Walking into the bullpen he saw the light on in Lisbon's office. He thought it somewhat strange that she hadn't already gone home, especially as she had Mickey for the night.

He made his way over to her office and opened the door only to stop short for the second time that day at the sight that greeted him.

Lisbon was lying on her couch with Mickey. They were snuggled comfortably on the large sofa. Lisbon was on her side her head resting on one of the arms acting as a sort of guard so the child couldn't roll off the couch, the other was wrapped protectively around the baby. Mickey had burrowed himself into Lisbon's chest and was sucking his thumb contentedly.

It was quite literally one of the cutest things Jane had ever seen. A small adorable woman and a precious baby curled up together both sound asleep.

A surge of warm affection spread through him as he stood and stared at the two. He had a momentary wish for a camera, but he supposed it didn't matter much; it was an image that was now firmly implanted in his memory palace anyway.

As much as Jane wanted to leave them sleeping, he knew Lisbon wouldn't be happy in the morning if she woke and found that she'd fallen asleep on her couch with a baby and slept all night in the CBI.

Jane walked over to the sofa and knelt down by the two sleepers. Not wishing to wake the baby Jane shook Lisbon's shoulder lightly to wake her up. He received no response from the clearly exhausted woman. Babysitting the young squirt had definitely taken its toll on her, and she hadn't been sleeping too great lately besides.

Trying again Jane reached out and laid his hand gently on her forehead then leaned over, brought his mouth close to her ear, and whispered her name. It worked. Lisbon's eyes opened to stare sleepily at the man hovering over her.

"Jane?"

"Lisbon, you need to go home."

"Hmm?"

"You need to take Mickey home."

Her eyes popped open fully.

"Oh, shoot. I fell asleep."

Holding the baby securely in her arms, she rose from the couch slowly so as not to wake Mickey.

Now standing she looked up at Jane, who had stood from his kneeling position on the floor, and whispered, "How do I get him home? I don't have a car seat."

"I'll drive you."

"Thank you Jane, but I said I didn't have a car _seat_ not that I didn't have a car." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

Jane went to her desk, picked up the duffel bag Rigsby had filled with baby supplies, her briefcase, jacket, and keys while muttering, "Great, a grumpy _and_ sarcastic Lisbon. My favorite."

"Oh _I'm_ sarcastic?" She would've put her hands on her hips in an irritated gesture for emphasis had she not been holding Mickey.

Jane ignored her comment.

"What I meant was we take your car. You can sit in the back and hold Mickey on your lap."

"That's against the law Jane. We'll get in trouble."

"Oh, come now Lisbon. You're only in trouble if you get caught."

"Yes and how would that look? An officer of the law getting arrested for negligent child care."

"Stop being so dramatic. Nothing bad is going to happen. You won't get arrested. Now come on, let's go."

She huffed softly.

"Fine, but drive carefully. You hear me?"

"Absolutely. What do you take me for?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes in an exasperated and tired manner.

"I think it's a little too late at night for the amount of time it would take for me to answer that," she said as she walked passed him and headed toward the elevator.

Jane stared at her retreating back, and insulted expression on his face.

When they arrived at her apartment Jane found that Lisbon had fallen asleep during the drive. He woke her again and led his sleepy boss up to her front door.

Once inside Lisbon looked at Mickey, who was surprisingly still asleep, and said, "I guess I should get him changed."

"No, no, I'll do that," Jane insisted. "You go get yourself ready for bed."

He gently took Mickey from her arms and nudged her in the direction of the stairs.

"Go on, there's a good girl."

"Jane," Lisbon growled, "I am not a little kid."

"Never said you were dear. Now, shoo-shoo," he answered and made a skedaddle motion with his head.

"You're impossible," she said wearily.

She decided that while Jane was taking care of Mickey she would have a quick shower. When she'd finished she walked into her bedroom with her towel wrapped around her and started rummaging around in the dresser for her pajamas. She found them and was just about to take off the towel so she could slip into her nightclothes when Jane's voice made her jump nearly a foot in the air.

"You might not want to do that. There is a baby in the room after all."

Lisbon spun around to gape at him. He was sitting on her bed holding, a now awake, Mickey. Her cheeks flushed somewhat at the realization that she'd very nearly given her consultant an eye-full.

"Jane," she said, slightly breathless from the shock he'd given her. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well, you don't have a crib. He's going to have to sleep with you."

Lisbon put her hand to her forehead.

"Yeah, of course. I should've thought of that."

"I can stay if you want," Jane offered.

"No that's okay; it'd be too much trouble. You've done more than enough already."

"I've done hardly anything," he contradicted. He didn't want to leave he'd been having fun with Lisbon and the baby. He wanted it to last a little longer.

"And it wouldn't be any trouble," he continued. "Besides, you're dead on feet. If Mickey wakes up during the night I can take care of him."

Lisbon bit her lip in thought. His reasoning sounded pretty good to her. She was tired and it would be nice not to have to wake up in the middle of the night to change a dirty diaper.

"Okay," she answered at last. "Now, out so I can get dressed."

"Just the baby or me too?" he replied cheekily, trying to get her to blush again. He loved eliciting that kind of response from her on the very rare occasion he could. The woman didn't embarrass easily.

But apparently embarrassment was not a reaction she was going to reward him with. Instead she looked him in the eye and fixed him with a stern glare. Jane shivered dramatically.

"Brr, some people just can't take a joke. Come on Mickey, we know when we're not wanted."

Lisbon would've been tempted to throw a shoe at Jane's back if he hadn't been holding the baby.

When everyone (Lisbon) was sufficiently decent, the three of them snuggled up on Lisbon's queen sized bed. Well, not really the three of them. Jane was sitting on top of the covers with his back against the headboard, while Lisbon snuggled down with Mickey beneath the blankets. Lisbon had communicated with Jane in a subtle sort of way that she didn't want him in the bedroom, but he'd argued that he had to if he was going to keep Mickey from waking her up in the event he woke up during the night and started fussing. Jane, of course, won the argument. Strangely enough, neither of them seemed to think of the option that Jane could stay in the spare room with the baby.

Both Lisbon and Mickey were soon asleep once again. Jane watched the pair in silent affection. Their faces were illuminated by the soft warm lighting of the lamp in the corner of Lisbon's room. They were beautiful, both of them.

In an impulsive gesture Jane leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of Mickey's head and a gentle kiss to Lisbon's temple. At that moment an ache took up residence in his heart. A longing that someday, maybe not too long from now, he and Lisbon could repeat this evening only next time with a child of their own. Once Red John was gone, perhaps that could happen.

Jane spent the entire night watching over the two of them (except for when Mickey woke up in need of a diaper change) like a mother hen guarding her chicks. Not the most flattering comparison, but it kind of worked.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are like beautiful lyrics combined with a wonderful melody.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you proellusionist, LAurore, trytryagain357, tikismile, virihu, Elc41, .355 and Guest for reviewing the first chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the other. By the way, if my having Lisbon temporarily take charge of Mickey was unrealistic I apologize. I know nothing about Child Services.

Chapter 2

The next morning Lisbon woke to the sensation of an empty bed and the feeling that somehow that was wrong. As soon as her memory caught up with her she remembered why. Mickey. Where was he?

She panicked for a moment but then realized he must be with Jane.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she stretched, took a deep breath, threw her covers to the side and got up from the bed in a manner that seemed to say, 'New day. Let's do this.'

She stopped short at the sound of high pitched squealing coming from the bathroom. Walking into the restroom she came upon Jane with his pants rolled up to his knees, no jacket or vest, squatting in shallow water, in her tub, giving Mickey a bath.

The baby uttered another delighted squeal as he splashed the water enthusiastically.

Jane looked up as Lisbon came into the room and the grin on his face grew wider.

"Come on Lisbon, join the party," he invited, indicating with the 'come here' gesture of his finger that she should get in the tub too.

She nearly said, "Oh no that's okay," but instead bent down, cuffed her sweat pants to her knees, stepped into the war water (being mindful of Mickey), and sat down on the edge of the tub.

As soon as she was settled Jane leaned down toward Mickey and said, "Hey Mick, watch this."

With that he splashed a large amount of water in Lisbon's direction. Her sweats got the brunt of the attack.

Not to be outdone she quickly reached down and volleyed her splash of retribution at Jane hitting him square in the face.

Mickey clapped his hands together giggling happily. Apparently he thought it was terribly funny, and he wasn't the only one.

Lisbon clamped a hand to her mouth at the sight Jane made with a stunned expression on his bathwater drenched face. She tried to keep her laughter internalized but in the end it was no good, she had to let it out.

Jane spoke up over his two tub mates sounds of glee. "Okay you two, you've had your laugh, and now bath time is officially over," he stated, feigning an attitude of great offense.

He tried to keep his face set in a frown of irritation, but it proved to be quite impossible when he was having just as much fun as they were.

"Alright my little Mickey Mouse," he said as he picked the infant up out of the bath. "Time to get you dried off."

"Mickey _Mouse_?" Lisbon questioned as she stepped out of the tub and retrieved a towel from the cupboard.

"Yeah sure. Why not? Can't you see the resemblance? Look at his ears. They make him look like a mouse."

Lisbon was quick to defend her temporary charge.

"They do not. He's adorable."

"I didn't say he wasn't adorable, I said he looked like a mouse. And who says mice aren't adorable?"

"I…oh never mind you kook."

"Kook? Lisbon, I'm insulted. I'll have you know I'm far from being…mmph."

His defense of himself was cut short by Lisbon shoving the towel in his face. Since his hands were currently occupied with the baby she took it upon herself to dry off his wet face and hair, although none too gently.

"Okay, okay, I…mmph…think I'm good now."

Jane's voice was muffled by the towel still rubbing the living the daylights out of him.

"What's that Jane?" she asked him innocently.

"You know da-mmph well what. Now would you cut it out please?!"

Lisbon schooled her features from smiling to sympathetic and pulled the towel away from Jane's face.

"I'm so sorry Jane I didn't hear you the first time."

"You heard me and I know it. Good grief woman you've chaffed the life out of me," he pouted pathetically.

"Oh I _am_ sorry. Does it hurt much?"

"You mean does my face feel like it's on fire? Yeah, I'd say that's a pretty accurate…"

Jane's complaining faded out as Lisbon brought one small, cool hand up to his face to soothe the supposed injury she'd inflicted on him. Her fingers slide gently over his cheek and he realized he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. The movement of her hand came to a stop under his chin.

For a moment he thought she was going to break their physical connection, but instead she slowly brought her thumb up to smooth along his skin until she reached his lips.

Without thinking Jane pressed a kiss to the digit tracing the seam of his mouth. He barely heard the hitch in Lisbon's breathing, but he saw clearly the intense emotions swirling in her light green eyes. He wanted to kiss her properly and he could feel himself giving in, he actually began to incline toward his wanted destination. Just as he was about to lean in and close the last distance separating them they were both jerked back to reality by a small cry.

Lisbon's demeanor immediately shifted and she transferred her attention to the baby she and Jane had both momentarily forgotten.

"I'm sorry buddy, you're probably freezing." She held her arms out to the tyke. "Come here sweetheart."

The baby thrust his chubby arms out to Lisbon and leaned forward precariously. Jane shook himself from his daze and handed the child over to her.

The emotional atmosphere of the silent room was insufferable as Lisbon wrapped Mickey up in the towel and carefully dried him. Trying to insert some lightness back into the situation Jane said, "You sure didn't treat _me_ that well."

She caught on to his plan right away and went along with it.

"Of course not, you're just a consultant. There are plenty of those, but this little guy," she smiled affectionately at Mickey, "is one in a million."

"Ouch."

"You asked for it."

"I didn't realize you had so little appreciation for me. You do know don't you that if I wasn't a consultant you guys wouldn't have nearly as many closed cases as you do?"

"Yes, yes, I do know that you big egotistical baby."

"More insults. I think I should get Mickey dressed while you wash your mouth out with soap."

Lisbon transferred the now dry child back to Jane.

"People don't get their mouths washed out for insulting other people Jane, that's for swearing."

Faking indignation Jane huffed loudly and exclaimed sarcastically, "Oh I'm _so_ sorry. I'll be sure to remember that next time you swear."

Jane exited the bathroom with an exaggerated expression of slight and Lisbon shut the door after him so she could get on with her usual morning routine.

They met up again in the kitchen. Jane made breakfast (eggs and toast) while Lisbon, with Mickey positioned comfortably on her hip, poured the juices, set the table, and prepared Mickey's bottle.

Jane noticed that he and Lisbon worked well together, never once bumping into each other as they moved about the small kitchen performing their respective jobs. It felt so domestic, especially with motherly Lisbon bouncing the baby on her hip while bustling about busily and chattering with Mickey in response to his unintelligible baby babble. Jane loved it and hated it at the same time. Tomorrow would be just the same as it always was. He'd get up, go to work (if he wasn't there already), the team would catch a case, it would be solved in record time, they'd all go home (except for him; a motel isn't a home), he'd get up the next day and it would happen all over again. But this, what he was doing with Lisbon and Mickey was different, and it was a difference he wanted to repeat every day for the rest of his life. It was impossible, buy hey, a guy can dream can't he?

By the time they got to the CBI Mickey's grandparents were already there. Jane saw the look in Lisbon's eyes as she caught sight of the elderly couple waiting in her office. She didn't want to give Mickey up, but it wasn't her choice.

As he was handed over to the family he'd never met in his one year of life Mickey began to cry. Apparently he wasn't the only one upset by the impending separation.

In an attempt to soothe him Lisbon leaned toward the baby in his grandmother's arms and placed a loving kiss to the top of his head then whispered, "Bye-bye my little Mickey Mouse. I'll miss you."

Jane smiled at her use of the nickname he'd given the boy. He then addressed his own farewell to the child. "Bye buddy. Don't give them too much trouble," he said as he reached out and lightly ruffled the little fellow's hair

Lisbon kept her composure until she was alone in her office where she could indulge in a few tears. She felt bereft and lonely without Mickey. Why had she let herself become so attached in such a short period of time? She'd known what was going to happen and yet she'd still allowed herself to be put in this emotional situation. She scolded herself. She shouldn't feel this way. She shouldn't be feeling like there was a hole in her life that had been briefly filled by the sweet baby she would most likely never see again.

In an effort to keep her mind off Mickey, and babies in general, Lisbon attacked the reports on her desk with a fervor she rarely demonstrated when dealing with paperwork. It worked for a little while until Jane meandered into her office with his (seemingly) ever present cup of tea, sat down on one corner of her desk, and stared at her. She tried to ignore him but with Jane that never worked for very long. When she'd finally had enough she looked at him irritably and snapped, "What?"

"There's no need to look so glum Lisbon. You still have time."

She tried to look ignorant of his obvious meaning.

"Time for what?"

He tutted at her reproachfully.

"You know what I'm talking about. Motherhood."

Lisbon laid her pen down on the desktop and sighed. She could tell he was in one his I'm-just-as-stubborn-as-you-are moods and the only way to avoid a splitting headache (which she _so_ did not need right now) was to go along with what he wanted.

"Jane, I'm a forty year old single cop with practically no prospects in the romantic department. What's the likelihood really of my meeting a guy, getting married, and having a kid before menopause sets in?"

She leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms, and stared at him expectantly.

Jane felt his pulse accelerate and attempted to calm himself with biofeedback. He'd intended for the conversation to go in this direction, but he was still nervous about it.

"What makes you think you have no prospects in the romantic department? I would bet anything you've already met the guy you're going to marry and start a family with. In fact, I'd say you know him very well and have for some time now."

Lisbon wasn't stupid. She knew what he was implying. If the present expression on his face hadn't given it away the fact that they had very nearly kissed each other only a few short hours before certainly did.

Her gaze fell from his. They couldn't act on what they felt for each other yet and if he kept looking at her like that, with such sincerity and loving intensity, she was going to do something foolish.

Jane seemed to recognize this and removed himself from her physical proximity to sit on the couch and drink his tea.

He didn't say anything more, neither did she. There was nothing more they could say now. But maybe they would be free to do so soon…maybe.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews are like a lovely bunch of juicy red strawberries. Oh, and for all those who saw The Great Red Dragon on Sunday, a moment of silence for Jane's dear departed friend... I'm sure you know what I'm talking about.


End file.
